


Snapchat Story

by Itch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snapchat, Social Media, gabe has a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel sends Sam a snapchat, Sam responds!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapchat Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindewok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindewok/gifts).



When Sam opened the Snapchat from ‘LiteralAngelx69xx’ he wasn’t sure what to expect. It certainly wasn’t a picture of Gabriel with a tabby cat draped around his neck like a very strange scarf with the simple caption of _Steven Loves Me :3c_ on it. 

He couldn’t help but laugh though and send him a return photo of himself sat beside his Labrador, the dog’s snout pressed against his own nose. _Bones isn’t a good scarf._

Gabriel hadn’t _meant_ to send the Snapchat to Sam. They’d been friends in college but hadn’t spoken in a few months, though a few months was apparently all Sam needed to become _fucking hot as fuck_. He sent him another picture, this time sans cat of him and an empty coffee mug. _Steven can’t make coffee_. He and Sam had gotten along well in college despite being on different courses, they’d met up at parties, exchanged snapchats and nothing more. Once college had broken up Gabriel had taken to sending Sam only pictures of his cat, never his face.

Sam laughed out right at that, deciding he needed to (right now, because he was thirsty and NO other reason) go put the kettle on and make himself a coffee. Once he’d added the milk and given it a stir he sent Gabriel a picture. _I am. :)_  Was he flirting? Was he _actually_  flirting with the guy he’d had a crush on in college via snapchat? Perhaps he was. But hey. Take a fucking risk once in a while Sam!

Gabriel huffed softly at the picture before sending him yet another photo of his face, though this time he had a pout on his face and golden eyes worked into a perfect pleading puppy expression. _Come show Steven?_  The cat meowed indignantly, weaving around his feet, demanding feeding. Despite the fact he’d just been fed. Shitty little thing ate him out of house and home a _nd_  couldn’t make coffee.

Something told Sam that should have been the response he would have gotten, although nothing could prepare him for the fact that _dammit_  Gabriel was adorable. He shrugged on a hoodie, zipping it up, snapping another photo. 0 _7963684384\. Address needed!_

And that was a snapchat Gabriel hadn’t been expecting. Screenshotting it (Not because of Sam’s cute face, no way) - he sent him a text, giving him the instructions on how to get to his place. And then he put on some jeans.

Gabriel was glad his cat couldn’t make coffee, because Sam made the _best_ coffee. He also gave the best kisses, but that was something that was staying well clear of their snapchat story.

**Author's Note:**

> like it love it hate it hate me come talk to me on tumblr  
> > synergygabriel  
> > whodoesntlovesabriel


End file.
